Partners in Crime
by SageandSky
Summary: What happens when Artemis finds a bruised and bloody red headed boy with super speed at the end of her alley. Chaos. Five years later a new crime couple appear; Tigress and Impulse. Based of the song 'Partners in Crime' by Set It Off. Evil Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write this because I'm hooked on a song called 'Partners in Crime' by Set If Off. I thought this is such a good theme song for Spitfire if they were evil so here we are. Also in this story Artemis is 11 when Jade leaves. Warning has the after math of abuse, but nothing to serious, for right now.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own YJ or 'Partners in Crime' this also goes for all my older YJ stories.**

The eleven year old girl sat on the fire escape listening to her sister argue with the only thing that kept her at the apartment. She tensed up when she heard footsteps approaching, but relaxed when she realized it was her sister.

"And that Sis is why you should come with me. It's not normal for a girl your age to tense up when someone comes near you. You're being taught that at any moment someone could harm you. It's not right."

The girl waited patiently for her sister's rant to end then spoke up. "No can do Sis. I'll only slow you down. You deserve to be free." She barely registered that her sister had sat down beside her.

"Quit talking like that."

The girl refused to reply. Her sister sighed and forced the girl to turn and look at her. The girl noticed she had a duffel bag and a smaller one next to it. Her sister tossed her the smaller one.

"Just in case you decide to leave." With that her sister jumped off the two story fire escape, and landed gracefully in a roll. The she ran off constantly looking behind her.

After about an hour siting alone the girl got up to go inside, but a red and yellow streak stopped her. The streak ran straight into the garbage cans at the end of the alley. The girl jumped down, rushing to the thing's aid. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. A red headed boy stood up. Cuts and bruises littered his skin. The girl also noticed the tear streaks on the boy's face.

"Please help."

She ran to his side.

He chuckled, but it sounded more like a choke. "Hello beautiful. Name's Wally."

She smiled at his atempt at flirting. "Hello Wally. My name is Artemis.

Five years later

Tigress snarled. "Impulse, target is getting away."

Her partner snapped into awareness and chased after the man.

They had gotten a call earlier in the day. It was a job. The job was to get information from a jewelry store owner, so they decided to kill two birds with one stone; rob it then get the information. Her partner came zooming back with the owner behind him.

"Why can't we just leave with what we have."

She sighed. "Cause we have a job to do."

He closed the distance between them and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You know I hate jobs."

She nodded. "You know what to do."

Impulse sped away with the man behind him.

After about two minutes she heard footsteps behind her. Without making noise she slipped the mini blow gun from her sleeve. She whirled around and shot a dart where she knew the fogure would be. To her surprise, nothing was there, but a cackle, that sent shivers down her spine, sounded. She looked around and noticed a shadow moving along the telephone wire above her. The figure jumped. She smiled and rolled out of the way surprising her attacker.

"You know you have been running around for months now, but no name. Come on give me something to call you."

She ignored the boy who was in front of her and tapped her earpiece. "Impulse, babe, I'm gonna need some help." She paused never taking her eyes off the boy. "Yep. Who is it? By the looks of it Boy Wonder. Ok see you in a sec."

Right on cue a crimson streak sped in, picked her up bridal style, and sped off. As a parting gesture, she gave Boy Wonder a salute.

Wally sat her down at the door of their apartment and huffed. "You weigh more than you did a year ago."

She gave him a glare, but he didn't regret the comment. "Did you get the _'job'_ done."

It didn't go unnoticed the way she said job. "Why yes I did beautiful."

"And what of the owner."

"GCPD with a little tip about the drug dealing."

"Wally, why can't we just do bad."

He kissed her. "Because we're not like any mercenaries out there, and we want people to know that."

"Robin B01"

He dragged his feet and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Team report to mission room." Batman's voice called over the intercoms.

Robin sighed and dragged his feet to the mission room.

Upon entering Batman stopped talking to Aqualad and gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah. They got away."

Batman didn't reply until the whole team entered. He cleared his throat. "Some of you might know this, but two assains, burglars, mercenaries, or two clowns with split personalities, what ever you want to call them, have been terrorizing Gotham for the last few months. They haven't been captured yet, so now it's your job.

M'gann was the first one to speak up. "What exactly have they done."

"They have robbed multiple stores, beaten up guys to get information, turned them in to the cops. The strange thing is the people they interrogate are hardly hurt and they drug dealers."

Robin pipped up at that moment. "Strange couple they are. Oh did I mention they're a couple.

 **Artemis already has a name, but Wally doesn't so I'm calling him Impulse. Review please. I would love constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important: I am looking for a beta for most of my stories. If you are interested please PM me.**

Five years ago.

Wally leaned against the mysterious girl Artemis as they walked down the empty street. Probably not the best idea, especially in Gotham. Although they knew nothing about each other they trusted the other person. Probably not the best idea either, but at the moment Wally couldn't even stand on his own. They were walking in silence until Artemis broke it.

"So why are you running away?"

Wally cringed as the memories ran through his mind. "Abusive family life."

Artemis nodded. "Kinda the same for me, although the family life is a bunch of criminals."

Wally knew he should have left right there, but something, other than the fact he couldn't walk, stopped him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to spill his life out to the girl. "My uncle is the Flash." He paused while he waited for a reaction, but when he didn't get one he continued. "When I found that out I wanted to be just like him. In my stupid luck, I managed to find the notes he used to get his powers. Wanna know what I did?"

"You recreated the experiment yourself."

"Yep. At first it didn't go well. I was rushed to the hospital, but after a few days I gained speed. Then I confronted my uncle and asked him if I could be his sidekick. He, of course being a good parent figure, said no. After that my life went down hill. My dad put the blame on me for the hospital bill, and you can probably see where that went from there. I ran away then you found me."

"Why are you telling me this, especially after I told you I was from a line of criminals."

"You know what, trying to figure out that one myself."

She laughed and he found himself laughing right along with her.

Present

The bioship landed on the roof of Wayne Tech. They had gotten intel that Bruce Wayne had received a death note from the crime pair. Nobody asked how Robin and Batman got the intel, because frankly nobody cared as long as they got a mission. Nobody asked why Bruce Wayne was targeted, and again nobody cared. Robin was the first to step out

, as he was the leader of said mission. He noticed a figure hiding in the shadows of the roof. The figure looked at him wide eyed and did a shushing motion. Robin nodded and turned to look at the other side of the roof.

"All clear guys. Miss Martian set up a mind link."

If anyone notice that he said the first part a little to loudly they didn't speak up.

 _"Ok, so what are these villains called?" Superboy asked._

 _"Haven't gotten a name on the ninja girl, but the boy with super speed is known as Impulse." Robin replyed._

 _"Whattt somebody out ninjaed the ninja?" Superboy asked sarcastically._

 _(A/N If Wally wasn't with the boys when they busted out Superboy, than Superboy will become the sarcastic one. Don't ask me why.)_

 _"No, I just wasn't expecting her to be that good of a ninja, so I was taking it easy on her." Robin replyed, annoyed._

 _"Sure." Superboy retorted._

Wally POV

 _Thank you Rob._ He ran as fast as he could to Artemis who was waiting on the third floor bathroom. When he reached her she slapped him.

"You were supposed to scout not get caught. Why did Boy Wonder pardon you? What aren't you telling me?" She pulled up the camera feed from his googles.

He watched the scene unfold. "When you found me it wasn't the first time I escaped to Gotham. The first time I did Robin found me and we became best buds. He promised not to tell Batman that I was hiding out in his city and so I came back anytime it got too bad. Last time I saw him, other than the job, I saved him so he owed me. Now it's free game."

"Oh great."

He chuckled. "I know right."

Artemis rolled and started typing on her mini computer in her arm band.

He looked at it curiously. "Since when do you know how to hack?"

She pulled the video feed from the 16 floor where the heroes currently were guarding a door. "Picked it up after we left. Never know when you might need it."

"Do you have what we are looking for yet?"

She groaned. "No. I have completely raided and knocked out all the staff on the first two floors. I have a feeling it's on the 16 floor."

"What does our employer want with a state of the art peice of technology?"

"I usually don't ask questions, but I was just as confused as you are now so I had to ask. He didn't give me the full details, just something about robot monkeys." She started typing on her mini computer again.

Wally just sat back and watched her work her magic with a smile on his face.

"Impulse, do something other than admire your girlfriend."

He shot up. "What can I do. I'm bored."

She showed him a duel screen. One showed the heroes guarding a door and the other showed what was on the other side of the door. On the other side was a round table with important looking people sitting around it.

"Hold on babe. Why did we need to send the death note again? Didn't it just cause us more trouble?"

"There was a greater chance of the technology being on any other floor than 16, so we sent the note so the heroes would be too distracted to notice we stole it. But of course with our luck it just so happened to be in the meeting room."

Now that Wally had really looked at it he realized the technology they needed was on the center of the table. "Of course it is." He said with a groan.

She shook her head. "Impulse, your job is to distract the heroes while I break through the window and grab the device."

He gave her a quick, but passionate kiss. "Don't fall. And if you do call me and I'll catch you."

She looked dazzled for a second then regained her posture. "Don't engage till I tell you."

He nodded and sped away.

Five years ago.

Artemis sat on the roof of the abandoned warehouse they were hiding at. She jumped when a voice spoke out.

"'Only slow you down' really Sis. Then you go off and run away with him."

"It's not like that, Jade. He has super speed, nothing can slow him down."

Her sister sat down next to her. Her face instantly softening. "Just glad you got out of there." She winked at her. "You also found yourself a partner in crime. Hm, maybe I should get me one of those."

 **A/N: I lost all my data on my iPad, which is where I worte most of my stories. Luckily I have already added this doc to doc manager. As for the rest of the chapters I've written past this point is gone. The same goes for my other stories so I'll slowly rewrite most of my series, that is why it is taking me so long to update my stories. Pity because I really liked chapter three of this.**


	3. AN

**So before you get all mad at me for not posting, I have an excuse. I've been busy with summer school work, volleyball, summer reading, I've been out of town, something personal happened, and we couldn't find our dog for a a day. In conclusion, I haven't had time to write. There is one good thing though, I was looking and deleting old emails on my phone and I found all my drafts from my iPad. Aparently presummer me had enough brains to email the drafts to my phone. That means I have the drafts for Partners in Crime, Bored Story (which I actually did update I just didn't post it), A Way Home, and some other stuff I was working on. So be on the look out for updates to the stories I just mentioned, and some new stuff.**

 **-Sky**


End file.
